So the Reality: Epilogue
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: The 'So the Reality' series began with a 'Prologue'. It is only fitting to have the 'loose ends' resolved with an 'Epilogue', complete with Yori, the Lorwardians, a 'new' Team Posssible, Monique, 'The Great Blue', and...TOSHIMIRU? ...Complete...


_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

**1) **I want to say 'thanks' to _**FireStorm2K7**_, _**Comet Moon**_, **_CaptainIT_**, _**AlyssC01**_, **_lxk_**, **_JAKT_**, _**CajunBear73**_, **_karenstern05_**, and _**snapbang**_ (more about _him_ in a moment) for reviewing the final chapter of _'StR: Judge Judy'_.

I just looked at the stats for each of these stories. In total (as of 3/1/08, not including what you are reading now), there have been 5,058 chapter hits and 169 reviews for these 6 stories, which have spanned 143,592 words in 32 chapters. _**WHEW!!**_ _**I want to thank each and every one of you who sent in a review or added me to your 'alert' designations. I hope you have had as much fun on this wild ride as I have had writing it to the end.**_

**2)** As I promised to those readers who were loyal to the entire 'So the Reality' series, I wrote this tale to 'wrap up a few loose ends' left behind at the end of 'StR: Judge Judy'.

For those new to the 'StR' series, I included selected passages from those stories which are pertinent to this one. If these passages pique your curiosity, just click on my username and then the story you want to read.

Of course…if one of those other stories on the list catches your eye, feel free to read that one (_maybe leave a __review__, perhaps?_), and _**then**_ return here for this piece (piece of _**what?**_ That's for you to decide.).

Don't worry…we'll wait until you come back. You won't miss a thing…I promise!

**3) **Just a friendly reminder…if you want something a little darker than what I have here, be sure to check out _'When Heroes Fall'_ by _**snapbang**_.

As 'beta-reader' for that story, I have heard some great things from its readers. Just 'keep out of reach of children', OK? It _**is**_ rated 'T', after all.

**4) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's OK!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

'_**So the Reality: Epilogue'**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Previously…in the 'So the Reality' series…**_

"Phil, you have had the pleasure of saying this line the last twelve times. Now, it's _**my**_ turn…

"_**Kim & Ron, **__**YOU**__** are the official winners of 'The Amazing Race'!!!"**_

_Balloons, streamers, and confetti fell from the ceiling. Ron and Kim embraced and gave each other a kiss that lasted a full minute. Fireworks began to go off—literally—as beams of blue light shot in all directions around them._

""""""""""

"_KP, I __**did**__ win our wager in Mumbai, but now I feel it is no longer __**enough**__ to just be equal partners in fighting the bad guys. I want to be your equal partner through the greatest mission of all—our entire lives!"_

_At that moment, Ron knelt down and pulled out of the pouch…a one-carat brilliant-cut diamond ring, sized perfectly to Kim's finger._

"_**Kimberly Anne Possible…**_

…_**with that celebration just before we begin our first year in college…**_

…_**will you marry me?"**_

_Kim gasped at the beauty of the diamond and the whole presentation Ron planned. It was all she could do to look him straight in the eye and say…_

"_No."_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

…_Not a sound was made in the entire ballroom…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

…_The shock of the rejection kept Ron completely frozen in place..._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

…_A few hundred miles away, the Possible, Stoppable, and Load families all had to pick up their jaws from the floor…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

…_As long as that moment seemed to last, it actually endured only long enough for Kim to catch her breath and wipe away a tear…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

"…_As much as I love you…"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

"…_we'd have a better chance of a decent honeymoon if it was right after graduation from Middleton!"_

"_**OF **__**COURSE**__**, I'LL MARRY YOU!!!**__"_

""""""""""

_Monique didn't even wait until Ron finished knocking on the door before she pulled him and Rufus into the house. She was quick to grab Rufus and smother him with hugs and kisses._

_Rufus broke away long enough to take a pen and write on a nearby pad, "Forgive?"_

"_Forgive you?" Monique cried, "I __**love**__ you, Ru!"_

_They once again embraced, holding each other long enough for even Kim and Ron to begin feeling uncomfortable._

_Rufus and Monique turned to the two of them and smiled._

"_Hey," Monique said to Kim and Ron, "Stranger things have happened. I mean, look at the two of __**you!**__"_

_All four of them laughed as they embraced in a group hug._

""""""""""

_Kim gushed, "We've finally made it! No more Barkin! No more 'Mystery Meat'! No more Bonnie and her 'Food Chain'! It's mind-blowing, isn't it, Ron?"_

_Ron, still in his spacesuit, could only stand in place as he pointed to Kim's scroll._

"_Kim, you're not going to believe this." Ron finally said. "Look inside your diploma."_

_Kim finally found the turquoise-colored paper and unsuccessfully tried to read its printing. As she looked to him with confused eyes, he held his copy of the document and dropped a bigger bombshell than anything that could have come from those alien pods…_

"_These papers," Ron began, "are marked as coming from the Governing Council of the Planet of Lorwardia."_

"_**Lorwardia?**__" Kim gasped. "Just what are you saying, Ron?"_

_The blond-haired boy—make that __**man**__ now—took Kim's hands into his own and looked directly at her with the most somber face she had ever seen._

"_**KP…We're being sued!!!"**_

""""""""""

"_I loved Nate so much. We actually got married on the train platform, just before he and Tim were shipped off for basic training."_

"_You were married before??" Kim yelped in shock. "Does Dad know?"_

"_Well," Nana responded, "he knows about the team and the wedding, but not _**_how_**_ the marriage ended a few months later."_

_Nana's voice began to crack as she continued, "I received a telegram…"_

_Kim's face fell solemn. "Oh, no! You mean…"_

_Nana fought back a tear as she said, "That's right…they…were eating in the mess hall when a grenade flew into the chow line. Nate…almost got it out of the h-hall…wh-wh-when…"_

_For the first time in her life, Kim saw her Nana, the rock and strength of the family, break down and openly weep. They hugged each other in consolation for a few minutes before Nana could complete the story._

"…_Nate's last words to Tim were to look after me…and he did with every waking moment from then onward—even when we teamed up with Harry at Global Justice in its early days. They had no problems with my keeping my maiden name for professional missions, hence the 'Director Sorenson' title you heard at GJ…_

"_That friendship led us to love, which led us 'tying the knot', which led us to having Nate, June, and Jim, which led us to be blessed with all of you wonderful grandchildren."_

"_Hold up!" Kim snapped, her eyes looking suspiciously at Nana. "__**Nate**__, June, and Jim?"_

"_That's right—we named our first son Nathan Thomas Possible." Nana replied. "You didn't think Slim was his __**given**__ name, did you? I mean, what kind of parents would we have been if we did __**that**__ to a child?"_

""""""""""

_The main viewscreen now displayed one of the turquoise-colored 'Summons' papers served to Kim and Ron._

"_It appears," Mr. Takamura noted, "that the Lorwardians have selected the time and place for the trial. It is to be held one week from today in Fort Myers, Florida—one of the few areas of the country spared from Lorwardian destruction…_

"_It also seems they have continued monitoring our transmissions and found the one judge they feel can hear their case in a fair and just manner…_

""""""""""

"…_**The people—and Lorwardians—are REAL…**_

…_**The cases are REAL…**_

…_**The rulings are FINAL…**__"_

_The logo for the show appears on the screen as the video montage concludes…_

"…_**THIS is 'Judge Judy'…**__"_

""""""""""

_With a tone of authority, Bailiff Byrd declared, "All parties in the case of Lorwardia vs. Team Possible, please step forward."_

_Two familiar Lorwardians approached the plaintiff's table as they are introduced by an off-camera announcer…_

"_**This is Warmonga and Warhok of the planet Lorwardia…They're suing for extradition of Team Possible to Lorwardia, where the defendants have already been found guilty 'in absentia' of war crimes against Lorwardia. Once extradited to the distant planet, Team Possible would face immediate execution for their crimes."**_

_The 'off-camera' announcer spoke once again…_

"_**This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, members of 'Team Possible'. They are accompanied by Rufus, Yori Takumi, Harry Takamura, and Abigail Possible. They maintain that the Lorwardians initially invaded their planet without provocation, and that Team Possible was merely trying to 'save the world' from the advancing forces from Lorwardia…In a counterclaim, they seek the use of a 'Restore Beam' to fix the structural and bodily damage caused by the Lorwardian invasion."**_

""""""""""

_Yori said, "Now that I have restored your scroll to its original form, would you please read the earlier passage again?"_

_Warmonga's eyes grew wide as she read the passage:_

—_(Author's note…The previously-obscured portions of the scroll are shown in CAPITAL LETTERS for the purpose of this story.)—_

'…_**When the time is right, you will return this scroll to its point of origin. However, when you get to that point of origin, it is essential to the very existence of your world for you to AVOID ANY contact with the one UNSTOPPABLE NEMESIS named 'The Great Blue'. He will lead A VAST ARMY TO DEFEAT you in battle! Word of your DOOM AND HIS COMPLETE victory will spread over the entire galaxy!**_

'_**As a way of keeping you from getting YOUR HEAD HANDED to YOU BY 'The Great Blue', someone from that world will try to divert you to a nearby world. If that happens, you must HEED THEIR WORD, LEST 'THE GREAT BLUE' LOSE PATIENCE AND destroy those who remain on that WHICH IS LEFT OF YOUR 'home world'…'**_

_At this point, a loud snapping sound was heard as the seal of the seventh scroll broke. Soon, all seven scrolls stopped glowing._

""""""""""

_"Your honor," Warmonga declared, "Our 'Restore Beam' is being utilized as we speak. All of your damaged buildings and bodily casualties are being restored to their states prior to our...rude entrance. Luckily, our interference produced no fatalities, or we would have had to repay them with equal numbers from our ranks under Intergalactic Law..._

"_From the people of this world, we seek forgiveness. We extend our hand in the hopes of friendship and peace."_

_Judge Judy smiled and said, "In light of recent developments, this case is—"_

_**"NOT SO **__**FAST**__**, YOUR HONOR! **__**YOU'RE**__** OUT OF ORDER!!"**_

_Everyone in attendance gasped as they turned to the chubby man with salt-and-pepper hair, moustache, and goatee._

_With a look of shock and anger at such impudence, Judge Judy roared, "Thad Marster, how **DARE** you say I am out of order in my own **courtroom! **This had better be good_..._**'Writer Boy'**!" She took the phase pistol from Bailiff Byrd and pointed the red dot of the laser sight squarely between the man's eyes._

_"Your honor," Thad began, "remember what the scroll said? The revealing comes first, the joining comes second, and __then__ the judgment!"_

""""""""""

_In the voice of a warrior, the rodent turned to those in the 'courtroom' and roared..._

_**"I...AM...'THE GREAT BLUE'!!"**_

_"Rufus...buddy!" Ron shouted as he hugged the large blue rodent. "For all these years, I __**knew**__ you were real!" He turned to Kim with a triumphant grin, adding, "And you thought my childhood 'Rufus' was __**imaginary!!**__"_

_Monique looked at the larger-than-ever object of her affection with fear and wonder in her eyes. "My 'Baby Ru'," she weakly asked, "is that you?"_

_Rufus smiled at his long-time friend and gently purred, "Of course it's me, 'Honey Mo'." Noticing her apprehension, he shrank to his previous height, jumped up to her shoulder, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek._

""""""""""

_Rufus grew to human height long enough to join Sensei, Kim, Ron, and Nana in a group hug. During the embrace, Sensei said, "My friends, young and old, this departure is not forever. It's merely a farewell for now."_

_As they broke from each other, Sensei took a sobbing Yori in his arms._

_Lifting up her head so her eyes met his, he said, "Daughter, do not worry. I will always live within the Blade as long as those with pure hearts such as 'The Great Blue', the joined Chosen Ones, and yourself keep its principles and honor intact..._

_"You have been training for this moment from the instant you arrived on the school's doorstep those many years ago. I leave Yamanouchi in your capable hands…__**Sensei**__."_

""""""""""

_Kim reached over and grabbed Hana Stoppable from her mother's lap. With her other hand, she led her father through the 'courtroom' seating and into the back staging area._

_Sensing her loss of any remaining control, Judge Judy shouted, "I haven't made my ruling yet! Where do they think __**they're**__ going?"_

_With a deputy from the Lee County Sheriff Department in tow, Thad approached the bench and said, "I believe __**I**__ can answer that. Remember when the media said Kim and Ron arrived with Harry and Nana last week? They not only filed their 'counter-claim' but some __**other**__ paperwork as well, which required fulfillment of a three-day minimum waiting period before certification."_

_"W-w-waiting period?" Judge Judy stammered. "For __**what?**__"_

_Satisfied with the decorations, Thad explained, "Florida is one of only three states, along with South Carolina and Maine, where a Notary Public can perform this task. Since __**I **__am a Notary Public commissioned by the State of Florida, and __**you**__ are not..."_

_He took Judge Judy's gavel and pointed it at her. With an air of smugness, he said, "...Under Section 741.07 of the Florida Statutes, I believe __**you**__ are sitting in __**my**__ chair."_

""""""""""

_Thad smirked, "…By the power vested in me by the State of Florida…I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_He pointed the gavel toward Ron and uttered, "__**You**__ may kiss the bride…"_

_Ron took Kim into his arms, looked into her eyes once again, and beamed, "It would be my honor!" before firmly pressing his lips against hers._

_During the kiss, Thad stepped away from the bench, handed the gavel back to Judge Judy and continued, "…and __**YOU**__ may make your ruling!"_

_While the kiss continued in front of her, Judge Judy declared, "This case is dismissed." She rolled her eyes and added, "Thank God!"_

_At the same time Judge Judy banged her gavel, Ron stomped on the cloth-wrapped glass._

_From every corner of the arena, there came a thunderous shout which nearly floored the newlyweds…_

"_**MAZEL TOV!!**__"_

_Ron held Kim's bouquet as she took off her knee-high decorative garter. Once she gave it to Ron, he handed the flowers back to Kim. On a mutual count, they hurled their respective 'souvenirs' toward the front of the room._

_Ron's strength propelled the garter high above the heads of virtually every person in the 'courtroom' section…Rufus calmly raised one paw and plucked it from the air._

_Meanwhile, dozens of females of all shapes, sizes, and species made a mad scramble for the bouquet as it entered its descent…The floral arrangement ricocheted off the Lorwardian's back, right into the hands of the only other __**real**__ contender…Monique!_

_Rufus was separated from Monique by the mob of well-wishers descending upon her. He called out, "Bring them to Yamanouchi. I will join you there soon."_

"_You got it, baby." Monique managed to shout back in his direction._

_The 'technology-free' island originally reserved for their honeymoon was just off the Lee Island Coast. For Kim and Ron, 'happily ever after' was just fifteen minutes away._

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**And now…'StR: Aftermath'**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Ron and Kim Stoppable embraced each other as they saw their hover-jet approaching. The last two weeks on the island were spectacular—but their greatest adventure was just beginning.

As the hover-jet landed, they caught a familiar face looking through one of the windows at them.

"Monique!" Kim squealed as she ran to her friend.

Monique opened the jet's entry door and opened her arms for Kim's embrace. Ron's running speed was enough to barely join them inside the jet before it took off for its next destination.

Within the cabin, Kim said, "I'm so glad you're coming to Yamanouchi with us for Yori's official installation as Sensei."

"GF," Monique began as she held a box, "it's all good to see Ninja Girl gets her props and everything…but I've been keeping this for Rufus when I see him."

Kim opened the box and gasped, "It's the bouquet! How did the flowers stay fresh all this time?"

Monique shrugged and said, "YGIAGAM, girl!"

Both Kim and Ron give her a quizzical look, causing her to let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Your Guess Is As Good As Mine." she translated. "Man, I hope 'Baby Ru' figures out 'Nique Speak' while we're there!"

With a smirk, Kim asked, "Just how _**is**_ 'The Great Blue' handling everything at Yamanouchi?"

Monique replied, "Rather well, actually. I called him last night on the Kimmunicator you left behind for each of us. He said once the Lorwardians came to visit, they oddly recognized so much of the place it was like a class reunion for them."

Ron chimed, "Do you think we'll be like that at _**our**_ class reunion?"

Kim rolled her eyes and remarked, "I just hope it will give _Bonnie_ enough time to **_finally_** get her head out of her—"

"_**AS**_ I was saying," Monique quickly interrupted, "Ru really seemed excited about my bringing this bouquet to Yamanouchi. He said something about 'the seventh scroll' and 'revealing his true form'. I'm not sure what that means, but I'll follow that little cutie to the ends of the Earth, if necessary."

"Ummmm…" Ron reminded her, "in case you hadn't noticed, he's not so _little_ anymore."

With a wink and a wicked grin, Monique purred, "All the _more_ reason I hopped on this flight!"

""""""""""

Soon enough, the hover-jet touched down just outside the gates of Yamanouchi. The three friends were greeted by Rufus and Warmonga, who was actually...smiling at them like an old friend.

Two columns of students filed on either side of the main gate to the school. As the five of them walked toward down the files of students toward the main hall, a group of students, under the direction of Hirotaka, played a familiar tune on traditional Japanese flutes and drums.

Two versions were sung by a small choir of students—the first in Japanese, the second in English…with a few minor adjustments from the original lyrics:

_**Oh, Yeah!**_

_**We're men and women, boys and girls**_

_**And we're here to save the world**_

_**You can't stop us 'cause we're Team Poss-i-ble…**_

Monique leaned over to Kim and muttered, "Keeping the team name, huh?"

Kim smiled and replied, "It was _**Ron's**_ idea actually. My legal last name is Stoppable now, by _**my**_ choice. Ron still thought we should keep the working 'Team Possible' name, as an umbrella encompassing all its members."

"_**All**_ its members?" Monique wondered. "Before you got hitched, you're weren't **_already_**…"

"Of _**course**_ not!" Kim shot back. "While you were singing your final set at the reception on the island, we hammered out the last of the details. Nana has joined with Ron's mom and dad to care of the legal and financial side of things. Mom is the medical advisor of the outfit, along with the duties as mission leader when I'm unavailable. Wade, Dad, and Uncle Slim will handle the tech stuff. Ron and I, along with Joss, Jim, Tim, and Hana—_when she's ready_—will take the mission work. Rufus said he would join us when he's finished with the Lorwardians here."

Kim looked Monique in the eye and took her friend's hands with one of her own before she continued. With her other hand, she offered a blue item with green trim. It was nearly the size of a Y-Pod, but with a lot more buttons.

"The team is shaping up quite nicely. We just need one more member to complete the package. Wade made this and had it put on the plane before it came to pick us up after the honeymoon…"

Monique looked down at the object and discovered it was a brand-new Kimmunicator Mark III.

"_**Me?**_" she gasped. "You want _**me**_ on the team?? Oh, I don't know, K. I mean, you were right about the whole 'danger' thing in Milan!"

"No big!" Kim replied. "Just think about it for a moment…You and Rufus designed my new 'mission gear', you laid the smackdown on that 'Fear Factor' guy, you helped me beat back the Fashionistas, you covered my shifts countless times at Club Banana, _**and**_ you had our backs through both the 'Moodulator' and Homecoming sitches.

"You've _been_ on the team for quite a while, now…you just didn't _know_ it! After all, 'Anything's possible for Team Possible'…right, _**teammate?**_"

Monique could only respond with a hug for her best friend as the choir completed the song:

…_**Danger or trouble,**_

_**We're there on the double!**_

_**You know that you always can call**_

_**Team Possible…**_

_**Call us, beep us,**_

_**If you wanna reach us!**_

Yori met them at the steps of the Great Hall as applause drifted through the group of students and instructors.

She addressed the three newcomers, "Welcome back to Yamanouchi, Stoppable-san and Possible-san—ooh, sorry. I guess it is now Stoppable-san as well. I will have to start referring to the two of you as 'Ron-san' and 'Kim-san'." This drew laughs from both Kim and Ron as Yori looked toward Monique and continued, "I'm pleased you could join us as well, Willliams-san. As a close and trusted ally of both the 'Great Blue' and the 'Chosen One', our doors are always open to you."

As she was instructed on the plane, Monique bowed and responded, "I am most honored by your hospitality."

Yori smiled at Monique and gave her a quick hug before she turned to the amassed group and declared, "Let the celebration begin!"

All in attendance gathered in the Great Hall for a banquet, filled with Lorwardian and Japanese dishes. Ron was pleasantly surprised when he tasted a traditional Lorwardian dish called_ 'Frilun Gri'_. While it looked like a normal piece of sushi, it smelled and tasted like…a chimerito!

He leaned past Yori and said to Warmonga, "I've _got_ to get this recipe!"

She smiled and said, "Only if I learn about this strange dish called…the Naco?"

Before he took another bite, Ron chuckled and said, "Deal."

The banquet proceeded smoothly as Lorwardians sat with their fellow Yamanouchi students. The first few days were awkward, but both sides grew to appreciate each other over the course of the last two weeks.

Since Yori was seated next to the newlyweds, she turned to them and asked, "So…what becomes of 'Team Possible' now? Have you decided on your next pursuit of knowledge, now that you have left Middleton High School?"

Kim fidgeted a little while thinking of a response. It was still a sore spot that Ron was accepted practically nowhere…and she had a full scholarship waiting for her at practically any university campus on the planet.

Yori noticed Kim's concern and offered, "Perhaps Ron can come to Yamanouchi while you study at the University of Tokyo. They have a wonderful 'International Diplomacy' program there. If I remember right, that is your intended major, is it not?"

Ron heard this exchange and decided this was his time to respond. "Thank you for your concern, Yori," he sighed, "but I'm not sure I'm ready to go right back into the whole 'studying' thing right now."

Yori heartily laughed, "Oh, Ron-san. I never get tired of your 'American-style' misunderstandings. You are the 'Chosen One', and you have valiantly used your powers to take your rightful place as Monkey Master.

"Many of our students have, through one means or another, obtained power similar to your own. However, they need guidance and wisdom as to how and when to use this power. While even the wisest soul never stops learning, I am not asking you to _study_ here…we need your help to _teach_ these students!"

Ron was flabbergasted. "_Me?_ A _**teacher?**_ Mr. Barkin will _**flip**_ when he hears about _this!_"

Kim interjected, "Even though the trial revealed Yamanouchi as an old school somewhere in Japan, doesn't its true nature have to remain a _**secret?**_"

As look of pain washed over Ron's face as he remembered, "Oh, that's right, KP."

"_**KP?**_" Monique snapped. "Shouldn't that be _'__**KS**__'_ now?"

Kim displayed a dreamy look in her eyes and responded, "With the way he kisses, he can call me anything he _wants!_"

Ron began to blush and nervously laugh, "Yeah…he-hee." Refocusing his attention back to Yori, he asked, "I can _**still**_ tell him I'm teaching cooking classes or something, _right?_"

Yori giggled, "Of course, since that was _also_ part of why we wanted you here. The chef at the hibachi restaurant is still raving about that _'Surf and Turf Eruption'_ dish you whipped up during _'The Amazing Race'_. With the added dimension of Lorwardian food at your disposal, the stoppabilities are virtually endless!"

Ron reminded Yori, "Don't you mean 'possibilities'?"

With a grin, Yori replied, "She _**married**_ you, did she not?"

Realizing the double-meaning Yori put behind her words, both Stoppables began to laugh.

Kim observed, "I'd say you're getting a pretty good grasp of 'American-style' humor, Yori."

""""""""""

After the meal concluded, Rufus stood to his human height and addressed the crowd.

"Everybody," he boomed, "this is the moment you have all been waiting for. Yori, please step forward."

Yori took the two steps necessary to go from her seat to where Rufus and Warmonga were standing. As she bowed before them, they presented Yori with a ring with jade stones assembled to form the shape of a lotus flower.

Rufus looked toward her and intoned, "Rise and accept your place…Sensei Takumi!"

Once Yori took the ring, all in attendance, including the members of Team Possible and the Lorwardian delegation, bowed before her.

She gently placed the ring on her finger. It was soon absorbed into Yori's skin, its energy racing through her body. She began to give off a golden aura, similar to Ron's blue glow when activating his powers.

Yori turned to Rufus and said, "I am most honored, 'Great Blue', to receive your blessing. I strive to maintain the honor and integrity that has been the cornerstone of Yamanouchi since the day you founded this institution."

This brought polite applause from the students and faculty, but stunned silence from Kim, Ron, and Monique.

_'Wait a minute!'_ Ron thought._ '**Rufus** didn't establish the school.'_

_'Didn't **Toshimiru** carve it out of a mountain using the Lotus Blade?'_ Kim's mind wondered.

_'**Yeah!**'_ Monique telepathically agreed. _'My 'Baby Ru' didn't get his MMP until—**Hold up!!** How can we hear each others thoughts?'_

_'Long story,'_ Ron silently responded, _'but you'll get used to it.'_

At this point, Yori continued, "With the reunion of Lorwardia and Yamanouchi, the seventh scroll decrees that your tasks are completed. Once the remnants of the joining of each of your guardians are combined, you will then live out the rest of your years as a mortal before you rejoin the spirit of the Lotus Blade as Sensei Takamura did. Williams-san, did you bring your souvenir of Ron-san's and Kim-san's joining?"

Monique stood and presented Yori with the bouquet. Rufus wrapped the bride's garter around the stems of the flowers. Ron called forth the Lotus Blade and laid it on the table in front of him.

When Rufus gently placed the bouquet/garter combination on the glowing sword, he was struck by a brilliant flash. It caused him to become a shapeless mass of blue energy. The mass soon split off a small portion of itself. The glow from both masses faded to reveal a normal sized 'naked mole rat' and a warrior, standing in full deep-blue samurai armor.

The rodent scurried onto the table to steal a wedge of cheese, completely clueless to the festivities surrounding it. It acted like any other 'naked mole rat' in the wild, as it took the cheese and scurried away to hide.

The warrior removed his helmet to reveal a youthful looking man. His face looked to have similar features as that of Hirotaka, but his hair was long and navy blue in color. With a flick of his wrist, the armor morphed into a deep blue kimono. The helmet became a cloth he tied around his hair to form a neat ponytail.

Yori deeply bowed to the man and said, "Go in peace…Toshimiru."

Toshimiru's deep, mellow voice responded, "Thank you…Sensei."

Monique could not believe her eyes. She stammered, "R-Rufus?? Toshimiru?? Wh-wh-which one are you?"

Tosihmiru laughed as he embraced Monique. "It's okay, 'Honey Mo'. It's me…and I'm _never_ leaving your side again!"

Kim eyed the man suspiciously and inquired, "Okay, Rufus or Toshimiru or whoever you are…What's the sitch?"

Toshimiru added Ron and Kim to the embrace and replied, "That's a fair question, guys. As a young man, I ventured out into the forest to find suitable land for myself and my bride. I—"

"Your _**BRIDE??**_" Monique screamed as she broke the hold. "Boy, you've got some _**splainin**__**'**_to do!!"

"**_Chillax_**, Monique!" Kim interrupted. "I'm guessing that it was so long ago, I'm sure the _'til death do us part' _clause has kicked in by now."

"You are correct, Kim." he sighed. "My bride from that time is now only a distant memory. As I was saying, I first discovered a large jade stone at the foot of what is now Mt. Yamanouchi. When I touched it, the stone turned into a sword…the one you now call the Lotus Blade.

"The blade directed me to carve the caverns of this school from the mountain base. They served as living quarters for my family until students began to find us and some of my children found different paths away from home.

"One day, I entered the chamber of the Lotus Blade and fell into a trance. It was then that I wrote what became the 'Seven Scrolls of Toshimiru'. The blade placed mystical seals on each scroll until such time as all of the prophecies on the previous scroll were fulfilled. I only found out that much when I was later able to open the first scroll, but none of the others.

Many years after that…centuries in fact, I found a young child on the doorsteps of the school. He showed great promise in his studies. On the twentieth anniversary of his discovery, he was able to open the second scroll. It told of his rise to the position of Sensei and the transference of my spirit and soul to various animals before my tasks on this world were complete. You may know this man by his western name…Harry Takamura, the previous Sensei."

Toshimiru let that little tidbit sink in for a moment before he continued.

"I have been by the side of many of history's greatest figures. I was Joan of Arc's horse, one of Hannibal's elephants, one of the camels used by Lawrence of Arabia, a dog in Pavlov's lab, and an insect used in one of the first 'zero gravity' experiments on the Space Shuttle. My most honorable role as an animal, before my task as Rufus, was when I became a simple donkey."

"Don't tell me." Ron broke in. "You helped out some big green guy and hitched up with a dragon, right?"

Toshimiru laughed, "That's just a fairy tale, Ron. My role was little more important than that, albeit much more humble. I carried a young pregnant woman through the desert to the hometown of her husband, Joseph. I believe you've heard of _Mary_…and her son, _**Jesus.**_"

"_**Wow!!**_" was all Monique could say to that. She came from a family of devout Christians, and learning the love of her life delivered such important figures in her upbringing to their destiny left her downright speechless.

"Ron," Toshimiru said, "my spirit found you before the proper animal was born to help you. That's why I seemed to be imaginary as you grew. Do you remember how I, as a naked mole rat, first saw you at Smarty Mart and nearly leapt into your arms?"

"You bet." Ron chirped. "Yet, I'm still having a little trouble grasping how you could have possessed my little buddy."

"Oh, come on." Toshimiru said as he rolled his eyes, "Think about it! Do you _really_ think a regular wild 'naked mole rat' could mess with machinery…or write…or thump on bad guys…or talk to you? And that was _before_ my Mystical Monkey Power was recharged. No…they just burrow through the ground, look for any kind of food they can eat, and try to stay out of danger.

"Look at the one that came forth when I was separated and became human again. It just grabbed some cheese and ran off somewhere. I'll bet it's probably halfway across the compound by now, trying to find a safe place in the tree roots."

While Ron was pondering that, Toshimiru turned his attention to Monique.

He said, "Please believe me, 'Honey Mo'. The love I had as a small pink rodent is just as real now as it was then. I remember those words I sent you in that e-mail as if I wrote them yesterday…

'…_If I were human, it would be my honor to treat you like the princess you really are inside…and continue to prove my love for you every day until we both leave this plane of existence..._'

"…I still feel the same way today. There's just _one_ major difference."

"Oh?" Monique asked, preparing for heartbreak. "What is that?"

He looked into her deep brown eyes and replied, "Back then, I could not easily express myself, being a six-inch-tall rodent and all. Now, I can actually _**do**_ that—and more!

"Think about it, sweetheart. You can study fashion design at the University of Tokyo and premiere your collection on the Giza each season. You can still chase your dream, and I can help you with it, if you will let me. Since my name ends in those letters, you can even still call me 'Baby Ru' if you like. Still, I have a business proposal for you."

Monique gasped, "What?? You talk about love, and then talk about a 'business proposal'?? _**AYKM??**_"

With a solemn face, he responded, "No, I'm not kidding you. Just hear me out, 'Honey Mo'."

"Don't you 'Honey Mo' _**ME**_, mister!" she shouted. "Give me _**one**_ good reason I shouldn't stick my foot straight up your—_**what** are you doing?_"

While she was ranting, Toshimiru removed the ponytail cloth from his hair and changed it into a band of gold topped with a one-carat diamond surrounded by blue topaz stones totaling an additional carat. Lowering himself to one knee, he held the ring out toward Monique.

"I do not joke around when it comes to love." he began. "Take one look at this ring and you'll know I mean _**business**_…so _here's_ the _**proposal**_. Monique Williams, will you marry me?"

She only paused a few seconds before giving her answer.

"I know one thing," she began, "and that's _not_ to make the same mistake Kim made…"

This caused gasps of shock to be heard throughout the building before she continued.

"I'm _**not**_ gonna leave you hanging like _she_ did to _Ron_. Yes! Yes! One hundred times _**YES!**_ Come here, 'Baby Ru'!"

The two of them embraced as the crowd cheered inside the Great Hall. Near the hall's exit doors, the choir sang a passage from one more familiar tune, strictly in English this time:

_**Like a bolt out of the blue  
**_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through  
**_

_**When you wish upon a star  
**_

_**Your dreams…come…true!**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**(END CREDITS)**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---'NON-ORIGINAL' WORKS**_

**All **_**'Kim Possible'**_** references---Disney.**

All _'Amazing Race'_ references---Amazing Race Productions/Jerry Bruckheimer Productions/Bertram van Munster

All _'Fear Factor'_ references---Endemol, USA Productions

'_**When You Wish Upon a Star**__**'**_

_Composed by Leigh Harline & Ned Washington for Disney_

_'**Call Me, Beep Me! ('Kim Possible' theme)' **_

_Composed by Cory Lerios & George Gabriel for Disney_

_Parody lyrics by Thad Marster_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---ORIGINAL**_

'_Samurai Crunchbird'_

'_So the Reality'_

'_Thad Marster'_

_'Frilun Gri_'

'_Surf and Turf Eruption'_

_**ALL**__** Copyright ©2008 by Matthew Shrader **_

_**(Rights agent for Thad Marster, aka "The Samurai Crunchbird").**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **I'm hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this series. I kept this as a separate story because it wasn't associated with any one particular 'reality TV' show.

For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. I was originally going to list a summary of each one here. However, it's probably easier to find them via my bio. If you still want more info about them, just ask me (see note #3 below).

**2)** Watch for my new series, 'ch-RON-icles', set to begin next week. This series will include stories featuring Ron, mostly before he began going on missions with Kim. She may make an appearance now and then, but not always. Strange as it may sound, even in the 'KP Universe', the universe does not always revolve around KP.

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's OK!**_

Your friend in writing, taking a bow as the curtain closes,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
